


Innuendo

by MCorin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I wrote this in the middle of the night, Innuendo, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, and did not edit it at all, so lower your expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCorin/pseuds/MCorin
Summary: A short conversation between Peter Parker, Harley Keener, and Steve Rogers about the boys' activities last night.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Steve Rogers, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	Innuendo

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to continue this, turn it into a longer fic, or change it and make it your own, don't hesitate to do so! Hell, you can even copy and paste parts as long as you give me credit. I would love to see what you can do!
> 
> Also, I have not forgotten about my fic Subjunctive. I just haven't been adding anything. I'll get around to it sometime in the next decade.

Steve: Are you okay?

Harley: Yeah, I’m just a bit sore.

Steve: Oh. Did you workout last night?

Harley: You could say that.

Peter: *snort* And I’m clearly more athletic than you.

Harley: You’re enhanced! And besides, you of all people should know that skill is more important than speed

Peter: Are you saying I’m not skillful?

Harley: *shrug* I didn’t say that.

Steve: So what did you do?

Peter: Mm…some bodyweight exercises.

Harley: A lot of bending and stretching.

Peter: We played with a few balls too.

Steve: Was it a good workout?

Harley: Oh yeah, it was great. Very satisfying

Peter: Pretty intense, too. We had to take a shower and do some laundry to clean up afterwards.

Harley: Mm-hm. Let me tell you, at the end of the night, I was completely licked.

Steve: Well, no need to be ashamed. As you said, Peter is enhanced.

Harley: In more ways than one, I’ve found. He was totally in control last night.

Peter: Hey, you aren’t in bad shape yourself. I may be stronger, but you’re bigger.

Steve: Well, you two make sure to be safe, okay? We don’t want you getting hurt.

Harley: Oh, don’t worry, we’re always safe. Peter here is quite experienced, after all.

Peter: What can I say? I’ve got skills and drive. What more do you need?

Steve: *Smiles wistfully* You know, I used to work out a lot with Bucky when I was just a scrawny kid

Harley: Oh, I suspected as much.


End file.
